


Dreams

by Nievia



Series: Reaper76 Week 2017 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (sorry if I translated incorrectly I tried my best), Comfort, Cuddling, Cussing, Dreams, Fluff, Light Angst, Lullabies, M/M, Music, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reaper76 Week, Singing, Sound, Spanish, mature language, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nievia/pseuds/Nievia
Summary: Wheezing, gasping, sputtering, he tries to forget the eyes, the ghosts, the people he has killed; the people he has failed. Jack only felt the hot tears on his face when Gabriel’s hands are wiping them away.For Reaper76 Week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is for day 5 of Reaper76 Week, the prompt being voice/music. I played a lot with the idea of Jack having hardcore PTSD over all the people he feels he's failed. I kind of headcannon that he takes way too much on and pretends it's all fine, and only Gabriel really knows how he actually feels.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this! Thank you for all of your support <3
> 
> PS: If you see any issues with my translations _please_ let me know. I tried my best.
> 
> EDIT:  
> Fixed translations and updated the list in the end notes.
> 
> Shout out to the anon for being a big sweetheart and helping me out <3

The low hum of the air conditioner is what Jack wakes up to, body jolting forward in an attempt to scramble away from his nightmares. He feels his heart beat into his throat, effectively choking him when he gulps for air. Wheezing, gasping, sputtering, he tries to forget the eyes, the ghosts, the people he has killed; the people he has failed. Jack only felt the hot tears on his face when Gabriel’s hands are wiping them away.

“ _Cariño_?” Gabe whispers, as if afraid to break the quiet in their shared quarters, “Jack?”

Jack is still stuck in the haze of gunfire, pinned under the multitude of eyes, crushed by the _voices -- why are there so many voices?_

Gabriel’s voice rises over all of them, thick with sleep, laced with concern and so familiar and _real_. “Jack, I’m here. Right here,” and then the Strike-Commander falls back against his lover’s chest, gasping, sucking air back into his lungs, blinking away the wetness in his eyes. “You with me, baby?”

Jack curls into his lap, pressing his face against the warmth of his husband’s bare stomach. It feels like the world is underwater, like Jack is still breathing while the world drowns around him, water roaring against his ears, blocking out--

“Listen to me, stay with my voice. It was just a nightmare. Just a dream.” Vaguely, Jack is aware of Gabe kissing his brow and the rumble of Gabriel’s voice in his chest. It washes the dark away like wild light.

And then he can hear again, and the world is blessedly quiet save for his heavy breathing and Gabriel’s whispers in his ear. He reaches up, slides his clammy hands into Gabriel’s hair and tugs him down until their foreheads met.

“ _Te amo_ ,” Gabriel whispers, “ _Mi luz_ ,” he brushes a kiss to the top of Jack’s head, nose burrowing into the blonde hair there. “ _Nadie te puede dañar, estás seguro conmigo_.”

Jack whimpers, presses himself further against Gabriel’s side, settles on his warm body, listening to the reverberations of his words in his chest.

Gabriel begins to sing. “ _Luna lunera, cascabelera_ ,”

Jack closes his eyes, nuzzles his head against Gabriel’s shoulder as the familiar tune greets his ear.

“ _Ve y dile a mi amorcito_ ,”

He hums along with Gabriel, intertwining their fingers on top of his husband’s chest.

“ _Por Dios, que me quiera_.”

When Gabriel looks down, Jack is asleep, lulled by the sound of his voice.

“ _Dile que no vivo de tanto padecer_ ,” 

He smiles and kisses the top of Jack’s head. 

“ _Dile que a mi lado debiera volver_.” 

Gabriel stops singing, instead watching the gentle rise and fall of Jack’s chest, noting the bags under his husband’s eyes, and hums the rest of the song as he drifts off to sleep.

 

**BONUS:**

On other nights, when Gabriel is tired and feeling less than creative and Jack’s nightmares get especially bad, Gabriel amuses himself by rumbling curses in Spanish in his lover’s ear to the tune of a lullaby.

“ _Hijo de puta_ ,”

Jack melts into his side, sighing in content.

“ _Chingado idiota_ ,”

Gabriel rubs his eye with his free hand, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

“ _Pedazo de mierda_.”

He wonders if Jack will ever figure out that some of his lullabies are less than appropriate for children. But even so, he always ends with the same line.

“ _Pero eres mío_.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Translations
> 
> Cariño -- sweetheart  
> Te amo -- I love you  
> Mi luz -- my light  
> Nadie te puede dañar, estás seguro conmigo - Nobody can hurt you, you’re safe with me.  
> Luna lunera cascabelera -- Whimsical Moon, scatterbrained,  
> Ve y dile a mi amorcito -- see and say to my sweet heart  
> Por Dios, que me quiera -- for God who loves me  
> Dile que no vivo de tanto padecer -- say to him that I do not live for so much suffering  
> Dile que a mi lado debiera volver -- say to him that he must return to me.  
> Hijo de puta -- son of a bitch  
> Chingado idiota -- fucking idiot  
> Pedazo de mierda -- piece of shit  
> Pero eres mío -- but you are mine  
>  
> 
> Want to send a prompt? Want to support your local fanfic author? Go to my [tumblr](http://nievia-writes.tumblr.com) and hit me up! <3


End file.
